Us Against The World
by raeganb123
Summary: A Puckleberry song-fic. The song is Us Against the World by Christina Milian. Contains Pezberry friendship


**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee!**

**Us Against The World**

**Puckleberry Song-fic**

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more, I would still have you baby._

It was finally summer, and Rachel was just hanging out with Noah by the pool, basking in the sunlight. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that a massive cloud drifted in front of the sun, blocking it's light from reaching Rachel and Noah.

"Great Noah, our pool day is ruined! We've been planning this forever! Do you know how hard it was to fit this into my busy schedule? And all I wanted was to spend time with you, and now we can't because the sun is being blocked by that stupid cloud!"

"Babe, calm down. It's alright! Just wait a little bit, the cloud will drift off and the sun will come back. Besides, we can still spend time together, right? The sun isn't keeping me from doing this is it?" He then leaned over and stole a quick kiss from Rachel.

She rolled her eyes, fighting a grin, while he just chuckled and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

_If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war, I'll be fighting with you baby._

"The only way we can keep Glee club is if we win at Nationals, and for a lot of you, it's your last year, so lets make it the best year ever!"

Rachel grabbed Noah's hand and laced her fingers through his. She wasn't giving up without a fight. Jesse St. James and Vocal Adrenaline better be watching their backs, because with Noah by her side, she's never felt more powerful.

_Cuz I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground._

Once Glee had gotten out, Rachel and Noah had been making their way to his old truck when Rachel had tripped over a rock in the parking lot. She screamed, expecting to painfully hit the ground, but right before she hit the asphalt, a pair of strong arms caught her. "Thanks Noah," she replied.

Before getting into the truck, she pecked him on the lips. "Thanks again for catching me, Noah."

"Babe," he replied, " You know I'd never let you hit the ground."

_If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown._

"Noah, this is absolutely ridiculous! I still do not know how you could have possibly found a blown-up pirate ship. I mean really, who would make these things?"

Rachel was now sitting atop a blown-up floating pirate ship, thanks to Puck.

Rachel should've known that the floating ship wasn't very stable, but she was too caught up with Noah's hand rubbing circles on her calf that she didn't even notice how the ship started to lean. Too late, the ship capsized, which resulted in Rachel falling into the water. As she slowly sunk to the bottom, a pair of arms grabbed her, holding her in a vice grip.

After she had resurfaced, and had gotten out of the water, she started sobbing into Noah's shoulder.

"I was so nervous, even though I knew that I could swim. I was so shocked when I fell into the water that I just couldn't get my legs to kick!"

"Shhh, baby," comforted Noah. "Hey, I won't let anything hurt you. I'd never let you drown." Rachel nodded and held him tighter, nuzzling his neck.

_No matter what anyone could say, this is the only place for me, and no one could ever take that away. Nothing could come between us._

"Rach, we belong together! Don't walk away from me!" Finn yelled after Rachel as she walked down the hallway.

Rachel whipped around, hitting a freshman in the face with her hair. "Finn Hudson, how dare you say that! Every single time our relationship doesn't work out, you go crawling back to Quinn! I cannot take it anymore, Finn."

"And you think Puck won't leave you as soon as he's been offered a better offer than you? You've got to be kidding me! I wouldn't be surprised if he's cheating on you right now! Puck is an unfaithful, uncaring jerk, Rachel. You, of all people, should know that. He's been throwing slushies in your face for years!"

"He's changed, unlike you! He hasn't slushied anyone in forever! You're the unfaithful jerk, Finn!"

"And now I know why I always go back to Quinn. You are a high-maintenance loser with a horrible fashion taste and an unappealing body, while Quinn is a no-hassle cheerleader who is beautiful and has an amazing figure. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go as you say 'crawl back to Quinn.' Later freak!"

After Finn had stomped off to Quinn, Rachel had slid to the ground, crying. A soft pair of arms encircled her. She looked up into the sympathetic face of her old tormentor, Santana Lopez.

Usually being 10 feet from Santana made her cringe, but right now, she just needed comfort. "Shhh, don't cry Rach. You're perfect! I know that, Puck knows that, and you should know that too."

"I'm a freak Santana. I've been bullied my entire life. Whenever I try to be in a relationship, I always end up hurt. Always."

"Come on Rach, let's go find Puckerman." Santana stood up, pulling Rachel with her. Santana laced her fingers through Rachel's, which brought comfort to Rachel. They walked down the hallway, hand-in-hand.

Without bothering to knock or peek her head in first, Santana walked into the boy's locker room with Rachel right beside her, still holding her hand.

"Puckerman, get over here!" shouted Santana, which quieted the entire locker room.

"What do you want, Santana? As you can see, I'm a little busy right now." He then caught sight of Rachel. "Let's go out in the hallway. We don't want to make a scene."

Santana led Rachel out of the locker room, with Puck trailing behind.

"Rach, what happened? Who hurt you? I swear I'll beat the crap out of whoever did this to you."

"Noah, violence is never the answer. And Finn and I only had a tiny spat, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Are you kidding me Rachel?" interrupted Santana. "Finn insulted you in the worst possible manner, insulting you, and your boyfriend. That is not a little spat. If Puckerman doesn't go all Lima Heights on his ass, I sure as hell will!"

"Santana, as much as I appreciate your bloodlust, that won't be necessary." Rachel squeezed Santana's hand, which calmed her down. "I'll just report him to Figgins. I'm sure he'll take care of everything."

Santana rolled her eyes and nodded. Rachel then shocked Santana by pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Santana. No one's ever cared for me like you before."

Rachel then let go of Santana and ran into Noah's arms. "Finn told me that you would leave me once you got a better offer. I couldn't handle it if you left."

"Shh, I'm still here, aren't I?" Puck asked.

Rachel nodded. "Please don't change that."

"Never."

_If the sun shut down and decided not to shine no more, I would still have you, you, you, you, you, baby._

_If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war, I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you, baby._

Later that day in Glee, Rachel, with the help of Santana, sang out her feelings, with Puck and Sam both playing guitar.

_Rachel, _Santana,** Both-** With Puck and Sam accompanying on the guitar.

_Because it's us against the world, the world, the world, you know it's us against the world, the world, the world._

Now if I'm lost at sea 7 days, I'm not alone. If I'm holding you, you, you, you, you. And if it all ends; everybody in the world is gone, I'll be standing with you, baby

_And if it's the last breath I take, I'll leave my kiss with you. If their's a wall between us baby, I know I'll break through._

No matter what anyone could say, this is the only place for me, and no one could ever take that away. Nothing could come between us.

**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more, no more, I would still have you, you, you, you, you baby. If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war, to war, I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you, because it's us against the world.**

_Nothing's stronger now than you and I, because your love is all I got, and this ain't never gon' stop, no woah._

There's no distance here when we're apart. Come on in from the cold, lay your head on my shoulder. Ride like a soldier; I'ma stay right here.

**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more, no more, I would still have you, you, you, you, you baby. **

**Because it's us against the world, the world, the world. You know it's us against the world, the world, the world.**

**Because it's us against the world, the world, the world. You know it's us against the world, the world, the world.**

**Because it's us against the world.**

**A/N- The song is Us Against the World by Christina Milian! Review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
